Location Article Format
Description Article format for locations. This includes empires and kingdoms, communities such as villages and towns, landmarks or structures (excluding main castles), fields, and dungeons. Procedure # Copy the format below. # Paste in the Source Editor. # Fill-in the fields and sections with information. # Remove irrelevant sections. Format Information Citizens {Position 1} {Position 2} Organizations {Group Type 1} {Group Type 2} Locations Communities Landmarks Fields Dungeons Relationships Allies Enemies History Notes * Category:Affiliations Category:Locations Category:West Continent Category:East Continent Category:Empires Category:Kingdoms Category:Communities Category:Fields Category:Dungeons Category:Landmarks Explanation Infobox * See documentation. Content * After the Infobox but before the Information section, narrate the circumstances when the location was first revealed (mentioned, unnamed & novel). * Information - contains the general information regarding the item. Use the basic information as a guide. * Citizens/Monsters - NPCs or monsters found in the location. Use in empires or kingdoms, not in communities, unless the NPC is specific/tied/unique to a location (e.g., Biplonz of the Abyss). Use Monsters for fields and dungeons. Include a VERY brief introduction. ** Position - position of the NPCs (Emperor, King, Duke, etc.). Also include users with position. For those without position, only include relevant NPCs under Others. * Organizations - organizations or groups that are found in the location. Include a VERY brief introduction. ** Group Type - type of organization or category (e.g., guilds, military/knights divisions). * Locations - usually, locations found in empires and kingdoms. Include a VERY brief introduction. ** Communities - towns, villages, cities and such. Referred to as communities as the rank can change (e.g., Bairan). ** Landmarks - usually structures. (e.g., Tower of Wisdom) ** Fields - usually locations outside communities and not a dungeon. ** Dungeons - dungeons found in the location. Usually specified as a dungeon in the novel. * Relationships - usually, the relationships of empires and kingdoms, unless it is significant for others as well. For minor relations, this can be an enumeration with a brief description. For major relations, this can have subsections explaining the circumstances. * Optional sections ** History - briefly narrate the history of the location. ** Story - briefly narrate any major events that happened in the location. ** Notes - information that is not part of the story. (e.g., Valdi was misspelled as Vladi in c59 and c142.) * Feel free to add relevant sections when needed. * Please pluralize or singularize the section title when needed. * Most of the time, the novel is in the past tense. Please use present tense for facts that are still true in the present. (e.g., c2: Satisfy's system was configured to allow users to discover and develop themselves. There was no such thing as a customer service center like in other more traditional online games.) Status Window * See documentation. References * There is no need to put reference if it is the same as the chapters in the 'Appearance' fields. * In case you put a notation in the reference, make a brief quote or statement after a pipe. **Example: Chapter 2 | Dexterity stat opened first. Categories * Affiliations - empires and kingdoms are considered affiliations. * For the 'type' categories, also add a category in which continent the 'type' belongs to. (e.g., Category:West Continent Kingdoms, Category:East Continent Kingdoms) Category:Policies Category:Formats Category:Locations